The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) radio access network (RAN) collaboration organization has addressed device to device (D2D) proximity services (ProSe) or proximity discovery based applications. A core component of proximity services is discovery of user equipment (UE), also referred to as user devices, apparatuses and the like. ProSe discovery may involve two or more UEs in proximity to one another. Identified use cases for proximity-based services include public safety and non-public safety scenarios.
During ProSe discovery, a first UE sends a discovery signal to one or more other UEs in proximity to the first UE. In some implementations, the discovery signal includes information in a preamble for synchronization purposes, UE identification information and, in some cases, service-related parameters.